The light emitting diodes (LED) inside a light display device must be tested periodically to ensure that the lights adhere to certain standards. In one example, LEDs in a light display device used in an emergency situation must be tested annually to ensure that all the LEDs are functional.
Currently, the most common way to test a light display device is for a user to flash on and off the lights and to visually check that all the LEDs are functional and/or synchronized. However, this method is time consuming as it requires manual testing and observation. Additionally, the testing of the LEDs inside the devices is disruptive and distracting to others, such as patients and staff at a hospital. As a result, there is a desire to check the proper functioning of the LEDs without causing a disruption.